


Chapter 54

by bobamilkteaa



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Iwaizumi is his husband, M/M, Oikawa Eimi is their daughter, Oikawa is going home, Oikawa is on a train, Oikawa is the main character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:55:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29982489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobamilkteaa/pseuds/bobamilkteaa
Summary: A random thought I had and wrote down after seeing a writing prompt somewhere. Oikawa Tooru is 54 years old, married to Oikawa [Iwaizumi] Hajime. Oikawa is on a train home and is thinking back to memories of him and his family.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 14





	Chapter 54

**Author's Note:**

> I feel bad for taking so long on my other story, so please accept this in the meantime. I hope you like it!! <33

Life is like a book. Life has many chapters, with many pages, and more importantly, it holds stories. Life is a unique book. Not only does it store a complete biography of a person, but it also stores their thoughts, their actions, what they do, what they say, it stores their memories, their feelings. Life is richer than any history book you will ever read. As a librarian, it was no wonder Oikawa Tooru thought of life this way. He was sitting on a train, late afternoon, ready to go home. Although Tooru has seen this sight many times, every day after work for 20 something years, he still could not tire from the sight of a beautiful setting sun. He would sit next to the window everyday just to bathe in the rich orange rays of a sun that would be going to sleep soon. He thought of his husband, Oikawa Hajime, whom he'd been married to for almost 30 years now. He thought of how he'd be sitting on the porch of their home they built together, waiting for Tooru, waiting for his first love and only love, waiting so they could have their usual cup of tea together. He looks at the ring on his left hand. He thinks back to how it all started, their relationship. He thinks back to how Oikawa Hajime, once Iwaizumi Hajime, had been the most romantic man since day one.

Chapter 16

Volleyball practice had concluded and it was just the two of them after the rest of the team had gone. They were cleaning up the gym, careful not to look into each other's eyes. They got into a fight, again. Not a silly little fight, but one that hurt both of them. Tooru had been talking with another girl and Hajime didn't like it, but it wasn't just this that upset the two. It was what they said when they had to face the facts. Tooru brought up this girl whom he thought was really cute, telling Hajime all about her while also pushing him away. Prioritizing her over him, he even had the nerve to skip their walks home together. One day when the girl was sick Tooru finally walked home with Hajime, but Hajime was hurt and he couldn't stop his words when they came.

"She's not that special, you know. I bet she doesn't even like you. She's probably just using you for popularity."

"Iwa-chan..?"

"Don't Iwa-chan me, you're probably using her too. Just so you look good with a girl, to make everyone else jealous. You don't care about her. You don't care about anyone. You're selfish. You only care about volleyball, about your games, about your fan girls who do nothing but boost your ego and feed you dumb food that's probably store-bought anyway. You're so selfish Tooru... you don't even care about your best friend."

"Iwa-chan I don't know where this is coming from, but I do care about you."

"Bullshit."

They reach Hajime's house, but before he enters his home Tooru tries to get a word in.

"Iwa-chan, I care about you more than anyone please-" Hajime responds by slamming the door in Tooru's face.

Tooru goes home that night thinking he messed up, with no clue how. All he was doing was trying to move on. Tooru had been in love with Hajime since high school started, when he realized Hajime was always there for him. That he couldn't remember a single day where Hajime wasn't there with him. One day someone had gotten the two best friends confused for a couple, and the following week Iwaizumi had avoided Oikawa at school, made less conversation, less eye contact. It didn't take much thinking to realize why. Oikawa had only decided two weeks ago that it'd be best to try to move on. He knew he would still love Hajime with his entire being, but he couldn't handle the pain it caused to see Hajime oblivious to his love. What makes it more confusing is what just happened. If Hajime didn't like him, if Hajime hated even the thought of being with Tooru, then why was he so upset? Was he angry? Was he jealous? Tooru didn't know, he instead decided it was best to sleep it off. His heart still hurt from Hajime's words. He didn't know what he was feeling, but he knew it was not very pleasant.

The two are in the club room after cleaning up the gym, collecting their stuff, getting ready to go home. It was Hajime who first broke the tense silence between them.

"Tooru.."

Silence.

"Listen, I'm sorry for what I said the other night. I wasn't thinking. I just- My mouth opened and I couldn't stop the words that were flowing. I feel really bad and I never meant to hurt you-"

"Then what did you intend to do, Iwa-chan? You didn't mean to hurt me, so what did you want to do? What does me talking with a girl have to do with you, and why do you hate it so much?"

"I just don't want you to-"

"To what? You don't want me to be happy? Is that it?"

"I never said that. Tooru the only thing I want is your happiness." He lets out a sigh. "I just don't want you being with her. It just makes me feel uneasy, like she's going to take you away from me. I don't want that. Ever."

"So am I just going to be single my entire life because of this uneasy feeling of yours, Iwa-chan?"

"No. You can be with me."

". . ."

"Don't be weird Shittykawa."

"?!?!!? You just-"

"I know what I said, and I mean it. I'm in love with you Tooru. I have been since.. who knows how long now. I mean it when I say I could love you, care for you, and treat you better than anyone else can. So stop being dumb and... be mine already. Please."

"..... so I have fanboys too?? Nice."

"I hate you."

Tooru lets out a laugh. He leans over and gives Hajime a kiss on his cheek. "Does this mean I finally get to call you my boyfriend?"

Hajime takes it one step further by grabbing Tooru's collar and landing a kiss on his lips. "Please do."

Tooru laughs in memory of just how dumb he and his husband once were, he laughs at how simple the two really are, and how they have loved each other so deeply from the start. Love. His favorite chapter, and it will always be his favorite chapter. Love is what made him. Love is what brought him and Hajime together. Love is what made their daughter, Oikawa Eimi. He takes out the locket his daughter made from his pocket. She made one for Hajime, and one for him. It held a picture of just her on one side, and a picture of the three of them on the other. She was as beautiful as Oikawa, long brown hair, gorgeous brown eyes, she got his height and stands at around 5'7. Although Eimi looks like the splitting image of Oikawa, her heart is that of Hajime's. The way she acts, the way she talks, the way she thinks, the way she is never afraid to back down from a challenge. Her strong will, her powerful mindset, her reliability and her sense of responsibility. It all comes from Oikawa Hajime. Of course, Tooru himself helped in shaping her and who she is today, but most of it comes from Hajime. Tooru remembers the time where Eimi was 10 and Hajime couldn't even be around her.

Chapter 38

"PAPAAAAAA"

Tooru and Hajime both come running. Almost in unison they go "What is it, are you alright, what do you need??"

"Hehe, look!" Eimi reveals a fluffy white kitten she'd kept hidden behind her back. "Can we keep him!! His name is Fluffy and he's sooooo fluffy!!!"

"Eimi, you know I can't-" Hajime is interrupted by his own sneeze. "I can't-" He sneezes again. "The cat can't-" And again.

"Papa, what's wrong with papa??" Eimi looks concerned and confused, but she also looks like she wants to laugh at how much Hajime is sneezing.

"Darling, you know Papa is allergic to cats. You can't bring that in here."

"Awwww but whyyyyyy."

"Look at Papa right now." They both look over to Hajime just to see him sneeze, stop, and sneeze again. Trying to hold in a laugh, Tooru tells their daughter "It's bad enough you let it inside the house, if we keep it you might just be the reason Papa makes an early trip to heaven."

"Papa, stop sneezing on my dreams!!" Hajime is about to make a retort when he's interrupted by another sneeze. "Let's go find the owner of this ... cute fur ball, shall we?" Tooru takes Eimi outside with the kitten and they go to find the owner, and to let Hajime breathe.

Later after both Eimi and Tooru returned and cleaned themselves, Hajime attacked Eimi with his infamous "Tickle Monster" for laughing at his allergies, and Tooru took pictures of the two having fun. Hajime punished Tooru privately in their room when Eimi was asleep, but that's a story for another time.

Tooru laughs fondly at the memory. He didn't realize how long ago it all was until he actually thought about it. Life has slowed down now. Tooru has more time to relax, more time to spend with Hajime. Hajime has more time to try cooking. He has always wanted to be a master chef, so now that he has the time, he's been trying to improve. He can cook many things and Tooru thinks his cooking skills are good enough, but Hajime insists he gets better. Of course, that's a good thing. Hajime has something to keep him occupied, focused, but it's not all that great when you are a certain man named Oikawa Tooru who is forced to try every one of his dishes, including the bad ones.

Tooru has been thinking back to his family for so long, that he didn't realize the train had stopped moving. He looked down to his watch and sees it's already almost 20:00. Tooru looks around for an explanation as to why he isn't with his husband already, and what is taking so long for him to get there. Tooru travels to the other side of the train, and finds his answer. Oikawa Tooru, husband of Oikawa Hajime, father of Oikawa Eimi, and a soon-to-be grandfather. A librarian who looks at life with optimistic ideals, who looks at everyone as a product of love. A man who tells everyone to enjoy the books they read. To take the time out of their day to actually see themselves, to see their parents, to see their lovers, and other loved ones, a man who tells everyone to take the time out of their day to actually see the world. To Tooru, life is like a book. A book enriched with the memories, the stories, the thoughts, and the tales of everyone. Each chapter holds value, and means something to someone even if they don't know it. Life is like a book, and this was Oikawa Tooru's last chapter.

**Author's Note:**

> Was it a good story? I hope it was. I'm sorry for the ending, I just had an idea and I could not let it go to waste haha. If you made it this far, thank you. I appreciate you! <3


End file.
